


The Loser’s Club Group Chat

by trashm0uth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Depressed Richie Tozier, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Panic, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Richie Can Play Piano, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Self-Harm, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashm0uth/pseuds/trashm0uth
Summary: Tbh just angst and fluff and vibesDISCONTINUED
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> There’s gonna be some angst and some fluff so I’ll let y’all know beforehand. 
> 
> (Bonus points in this chapter if you get the “boobs McKenzie reference and the entire end of the chapter.)

[Richie created a group chat: fucktards a la mode]

Beverly: tf 

Richie: lmao

Ben: why I just wanna know why

Bill: -_-

Mike: bruh

Stanley: I hate you, Richie.

Eddie: ^^

Richie: LMFAO STAN USED PROPER PUNCTUATION I-

Richie: hold on 

[Richie changed Stanley’s username to “Grandma”]

Grandma: What the hell, why am I a grandma?

Richie: dont worry y’all are next :]

[Richie changed Eddie’s username to “Spaghett”]

Spaghett: why are you the way that you are 

Mike: -michael Scott. 

[Richie changed Mike’s username to “Mike and Ike”]

Mike and Ike: I don’t even like mike and Ike’s—

Ben: Mike, Just go with the process. Let him complete the ritual. 

Beverly: we worship our dear trash mouth.

Bill: all hail

Spaghett: omg please no 

Spaghett: I can’t let richies ego get any more inflated

Grandma: ^^

[Richie changed Richie’s username to “God”]

Grandma: Nice going, guys. You crowned him the messiah. 

God: lmao I’m not even done yet 

[God changed Beverly’s username to “Boobs McKenzie”]

Spaghett: r i c h i e 

Bill: Lol 

Boobs McKenzie: *markiplier’s Yandere simulator intro begins to play*

[God changed Ben’s username to “Gummy bear”]

Gummy bear: ?

God: you are a gummy bear.

Gummy bear: got it. 

Spaghett: wow that was insightful 

[God changed Bill’s username to “Taxes”]

Taxes: what the hell

Taxes: why taxes

God: tbh I just couldn’t think of anything for you except your name is bill, like bills, like payments, like taxes

Taxes: lol

Spaghett: you’re logic is extremely flawed, Richie.

Mike and Ike: you used the wrong ‘your’

Spaghett: I don’t care 

Boobs McKenzie: how she feer 

Gummy bear: I hold her hair

Taxes: drag her near

Mike and Ike: I whisper in her ear

God: i said “coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie coochie”

Spaghett: what in the absolute fires of hell is going on 

Taxes: would you be my goodie pookie dookie?

Spaghett: what

Boobs McKenzie: she said: what’s a goodie pookie dookie?

God: I said, “Goodie pookie dookie,” it’s a kookie.

Spaghett: is this an inside joke or something I’m so confused

Grandma: For rookies! 

Spaghett: how tf does Stan know what’s going on and I don’t 

Gummy bear: https://youtu.be/h1w6iOZWt1o

Spaghett: … 

Spaghett: how tf did you even find that damn thing 

Taxes: we are magic

Mike and Ike: yes

Spaghett: smh y’all stupid 

God: :D


	2. “Decompression Nap”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie forgets about paying, and forgets to turn his autocorrect off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for all my fellow “decompression“ Nappers :( 
> 
> Also here are the usernames in case you forgot:
> 
> Stan: Grandma  
> Eddie: Spaghett   
> Bev: Boobs McKenzie   
> Richie: God  
> Ben: Gummy bear  
> Mike: Mike and Ike   
> Bill: Taxes

God: omg guys send help

God: i know it’s like 3 am but please help

Boobs McKenzie: r u ok 

Grandma: ^^

Spaghett: ^^

Mike and Ike: ^^

God: ya I’m fine but y know what just fucking happened 

Boobs McKenzie: wot

God: I just ordered Taco Bell online and I forgot that I didn’t have any money and so when the guy showed up, because I’m home alone I couldn’t ask anyone for money

Grandma: Oh no.

Spaghett: … 

God: y know what I did

Boobs McKenzie: do we want to know?

Mike and Ike: ^^

God: *inhale*

God: I FUCKING LISTENED AS HE READ OFF THE ORDERS (WHICH WERE TWO CHALLUPAS, 3 CHEESE ROLLUPS AND A SUPREME TACO BTW) AND WHEN HE READ OFF THE PRICE I PRETENDED I WAS DEAF AND STARTED SIGNING RANDOM SHIT AT HIM

Spaghett: RICHIE YOU DID NOT

God: AND GUESS WHAT

God: HE FUCKING BOUGHT IT OMFG 

Grandma: Oh my god. You’re kidding, right?

Boobs McKenzie: LMFAO RICHEEEEEE 

Mike and Ike: Bruh did that mf forget how a doorbell works

Mike and Ike: like you ring it and the person hears it and then you answer it? You need to HEAR to know when someone rings a doorbell lmao

Grandma: ^^

God: LMFAO HE JUST DIDNT QUESTION AND LEFT 

God: LIKE I AINT GOT TIME FOR THIS BITCH

Spaghett: I second that.

Grandma: I third that.

Mike and Ike: I fourth that.

Boobs McKenzie: I fifth that.

Gummy bear: I sixth that.

God: dont disrespect your messiah in such a way

God: wait where did ben come from

Gummy bear: yOuR mOm

Spaghett: no.

Boobs McKenzie: nice, Richie. 

God: I have taught you well, my young prodigy.

Grandma: Richie shut up you don’t even know what a prodigy is.

Mike and Ike: Lol

God: ouch, that hurt coming from my own grandma.

Grandma: I hate you.

God: no u don’t

God: you love me staniel 

Grandma: Not as much as I love sleeping. Goodnight to everyone except Richie. 

Boobs McKenzie: Rip 

God: wOt did yoU juSt saY

Gummy bear: f

Mike and Ike: f

Boobs McKenzie: f

Spaghett: f

Taxes: f

God: uhm excuse me 

God: did bill just arise from the dead to say f in the chat

Taxes: yes I did, richie.

God: welp I’m gonna go take a depression nap lol

Boobs McKenzie: a what nap

Spaghett: ^^

God: *decompression nap

Taxes: hmmm

Taxes: that might be the biggest word you’ve ever used

Gummy bear: yea Richie, you sure you’re taking a decompression nap?

God: yup. see you all later losers.

God: bye

Grandma: That’s weird.

Taxes: what?

Grandma: He never uses periods.


	3. My Sheets Smell Like Stale Fritos And Burning Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie complains about his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end chapters so they all just went to bed. Also Ben, Bill, and Bev aren’t in this chapter because they are asleep. I just didn’t wanna write more narratives ngl
> 
> Names for this chapter:  
> Grandma: Stan  
> God: Richie  
> Spaghett: Eddie  
> Mike and Ike: Mike

God: lEt’s gEt wHitE giRL wAsTed

Grandma: I’m beginning to think that Richie has no sleep schedule.

Mike and Ike: ^^

Spaghett: yeah honestly he doesn’t 

God: ew

Spaghett: what 

God: my sheets smell like anxiety 

Mike and Ike: what the hell does that mean

Grandma: What does it smell like? And should I be concerned for you?

Spaghett: ^^

God: it smells like stale fritos and burning cigarettes

Spaghett: … 

Spaghett: are you okay 

Mike and Ike: ^^

Grandma: ^^

God: yeah i'm fine 

Spaghett: uhm 

Spaghett: are you sure?

God: yep I’m just extremely tired 

God: im 200% sure I won’t remember texting this in the morning

Grandma: Probably not. 

Mike and Ike: ^^

Spaghett: ^^

God: I cannot fucking s l e e p

Grandma: We know, Richie. 

God: my damn dad won’t stop yelling at my mom 

Spaghett: what? it’s like 3 in the morning why are your parents yelling at each other now?

Mike and Ike: is everything alright, Richie?

God: yeah I’m just pissed they couldn’t yell somewhere else. 

Grandma: What are they yelling about?

God: me

Grandma: Oh. 

Grandma: In that case, I apologize. 

God: nah it’s all good. i've heard all the shit they’re saying before anyway

Mike and Ike: what do you mean you’ve heard it before?

Spaghett: yeah, everything good over there?

God: yeah just grades and shit

God: fuck

God: i gotta go my dads coming up the stairs 

Spaghett: oh okay goodnight Richie

Grandma: ^^

Mike and Ike: ^^

Spaghett: … 

Grandma: That was really weird. 

Mike and Ike: yeah agreed. We should probably ask Richie about that tomorrow, if he’ll talk about it.

Spaghett: yeah we should. 

Grandma: ^^

Mike and Ike: well imma go to bed now.

Spaghett: same my mom is coming up to check on me 

Grandma: Okay. Goodnight guys. 

Spaghett: night 

Mike and Ike: good night


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers get worried about Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerned losers 😍  
> Criticism/comments are very much appreciated!  
> Love you all <3
> 
> Names for this chapter:
> 
> God: Richie   
> Boobs McKenzie: Bev  
> Spaghett: Eddie  
> Grandma: Stanley   
> Mike and Ike: Mike

God: hey guys I need your help 

Boobs McKenzie: what’s wrong

Spaghett: ^^

Grandma: Why, what happened?

God: i fell down the stairs last night and i hit my head on the last step really hard 

Spaghett: oh Jesus

Boobs McKenzie: oh no! You dumbass

God: and I was wondering if any of you had some sort of first aid kit (cough cough Eddie) 

Spaghett: jeez can you send a picture? I need to assess your wounds before I can see how to help you 

Grandma: Eddie, if you aren’t a doctor, I’m throwing myself into fire. 

God: that was extremely threatening, but I agree

Boobs McKenzie: ^^

Mike and Ike: ^^

God: [a picture of Richie with his left eye swollen shut because of a black eye, dried blood on his nose, red puffy cheeks and eyes (at least the open one) as if he had been crying, and a swollen lip. Nonetheless, he is holding up a peace sign and half smiling as if nothing was wrong. Although he is holding the peace sign directly over his neck, as if to block something from view. Broken glass and bloodstains can be seen in the background of the image.] 

Spaghett: oh my god Richie 

Spaghett: Jesus are you sure you just fell down the stairs?

Mike and Ike: yeah, that looks pretty bad.

Boobs McKenzie: ^^

God: yeah I’m fine i just don’t have anything to clean up with 

Mike and Ike: you don’t have anything? Not even alcohol 

God: well i mean not the kind you’re referring to 

Spaghett: it’s fine guys, i have a first aid kit at my house. i can come and bring it to you if you want 

God: no it’s ok, I can come pick it up

Spaghett: oh ok are you sure?

God: yeah it’s cool 

God: i can’t stay long though 

Spaghett: okay 

Grandma: Stay safe, Richie. 

Mike and Ike: ^^

Boobs McKenzie: ^^

God: thanks, guys 

[2 hours later]

[Eddie created a group chat: Losers but without the Richie]

Eddie: guys i’m worried about richie 

Stanley: How come?

Mike: Is he okay?

Beverly: what happened? 

Ben: Is he hurt?

Bill: Is he alright? 

Eddie: yeah he just seemed really off when he came to get himself cleaned up

Bill: how so?

Eddie: he was rushing a lot, and he was super anxious and paranoid.

Eddie: and he was wearing a turtleneck in fucking 90° weather

Eddie: and when I asked him if he was okay he said yeah but he had to get home soon or “his dad would kill him”

Eddie: and i don’t know why but that didn’t sit well with me

Eddie: so I asked if I could walk him home and he said sure as long as I stopped at the mailbox and not at the doorstep

Eddie: when I walked him up to his house he seemed really sad, like he just stared at his house and I had to snap him out of it

Eddie: but other than that he was fine 

Stanley: Oh Jesus. 

Ben: that’s not good

Bill: definitely not

Mike: someone should talk to him. 

Beverly: guys, you don’t think something is going on at his house do you 

Beverly: because this is totally weird for Richie to do 

Eddie: I know, I'll talk to him.

[Eddie texted Richie at 3:17 P.M.]

Eddie: hey, are you doing okay? You seemed off today 

Richie: yup I’m all good

Eddie: Are you sure?

Richie: yeah i’m just tired

Eddie: ok, just know you can talk to me

Richie: i know 

Richie: shit gotta go

Richie: dad’s home 

Eddie: oh alright 

Eddie: text you soon richie 

Richie: text ya soon Eds

Eddie: don't call me that dipshit 

Richie: UwO


	5. SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie needs help after “failing” his report card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! No trigger warnings but read with caution. 
> 
> Names for this chapter:
> 
> Gummy bear: Ben  
> Taxes: Bill  
> Boobs McKenzie: Bev  
> Spaghett: Eddie  
> God: Richie  
> Mike and Ike: Mike  
> Grandma: Stanley

God: i’m gonna die when I get home

Spaghett: why

Gummy bear: why?

Grandma: How come?

God: my report card came in and I got a b+ in English 

Gummy bear: There’s nothing wrong with a b+ though, it’s actually pretty good 

Spaghett: yeah, that’s a shit ton better than my English grade

Grandma: Lol my calculus was fucking awful. 

God: Lol 

God: but i’m not kidding, my parents think anything below an ‘a’ is a fail

God: so if I don’t text for a while it’s because they sister snatched my phone 

Grandma: You did not just say ‘Sister Snatched.’

Gummy bear: he did

Taxes: lmao 

Spaghett: bill rose from the dead to say lmao! it’s a miracle

Taxes: omg shut up 

Spaghett: Lol 

Gummy bear: lol 

God: brb hopefully 

God: my dad is about to implode lmao 

Gummy bear: good luck

Spaghett: ^^

Grandma: ^^

Taxes: ^^

[Ten minutes later]

Grandma: I think Richie died. 

Gummy bear: you’re probably right 

God: gsgsgshshhshzhshzhzhzhhzhzhzhuuuuuuuzuususuusususuusussssss

Taxes: confirmation that he died: ^^

God: sssssssssssssssossssssssllsllslsoosoosllsllsskalla

God: hpppppppppppppppppdppppllllllpeeeelell

Grandma: Is Richie actually okay? 

Taxes: ^^

God: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gummy bear: Jesus what is happening

Mike and Ike: yikes!

Boobs McKenzie: should someone check on him?

Spaghett: I think there was an ‘sos’ in his second message 

Grandma: Holy shit.

Mike and Ike: ^^

Gummy bear: you don’t think he literally meant his parents were going to kill him, right??

God: hep 

God: heppl 

God: hdlp 

God: h

God: e

God: l

God: p

Boobs McKenzie: Richie?!

Spaghett: oh my god are you okay?

God: chokienh 

God: cholkiny

God: fcohnk 

God: starangle 

God: s 

God: t

God: r

God: a

God: n

God: g

God: l

God: e

Grandma: I’m biking over to his house, since I live the closest. I’ll let you know what happens. 

Boobs McKenzie: omg okay 

Spaghett: jesus 

Gummy bear: please be safe

Mike and Ike: get Richie safe, too

Taxes: oh my god 

Grandma: leaving now. Talk later. I’ll be safe. 

Taxes: we love you guys 

Spaghett: ^^

Boobs McKenzie: I wish I lived closer I would’ve been at Richie’s by now

Mike and Ike: same

Gummy bear: I’m worried 

Taxes: I think we all are.


	6. 50’s Music Blasting Through Old Stereos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii   
> TW for implied child abuse, child abuse, violence

[Losers chat but without the Richie] 

Beverly: u guys ok?

Stan: I’ll copy and paste my notes from my docs app. It explains everything.

Stan: [pasted from Google Documents]  
Biking up to his house. Walking up to his door and hearing music from inside. It isn’t anything I’ve ever heard. It sounds like music from the 50’s. It’s really grainy and gritty from what I can hear. It’s blasting from whatever speakers they’re using. I hear shouting from inside. 

Knocking on the door. No answer. I still hear shouting.

Maggie answered the door. She had a black eye when I looked up at her. She said that I needed to leave before Wentworth noticed I was here. When she opened the door the music got 500x louder. I asked her where Richie was and she shook her head and brought her hands up to her face. She said something about being sorry, then said, “I’m sorry baby boy, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. We aren’t supposed to be like this.” I don’t think she was talking to me. 

Heard a crash from upstairs, then Wentworth yelling for Maggie. Maggie apologized and ran upstairs. She didn’t shut the door. 

I’m in Richie’s room. He’s not in there. His phone is, though. It’s next to his bed. I’m looking to see if he’s in his room anywh 

Richie is in the closet. He is unconscious and curled up in the fetal position on top of some laundry. He was definitely placed there. He has two choke marks on his neck. They’re bruising really badly. He doesn’t have any other noticeable injuries. 

I’m sneaking him out of the house. Maggie and Wentworth are arguing in their bedroom, I’m giving Richie, who’s now mumbling nonsense/is half awake, a piggyback ride. He’s so thin; he weighs almost nothing. 

I successfully got Richie out of his house. Biking to my house right now. 

At my house. Richie is awake. I just asked him to tell me what happened.

Richie said he showed his dad his report card. He freaked out and tried choking him. Richie texted us asking for help because he thought he was going to die. He is convinced it’s his own fault. 

I told him he could stay at my place for a while. He said that his dad would get suspicious if he was gone for more than two nights. He said he can’t call the cops. He said he’d tried and the cops thought he was lying. Threatened to take him to juvie next time he called. His dad beat the shit out of him, too. 

Richie is staying at my house for two nights. I offered that he could stay as long as he needed. He said he could only stay two nights. It was the least I could do.

Beverly: oh my god

Eddie: Jesus Christ 

Mike: I feel awful

Ben: same here

Stan: Don’t. It’s not your fault. It’s his shitty dad. 

Bill: I feel like I should have noticed earlier 

Ben: same 

Mike: same

Beverly: me too

Eddie: me too. 

Stan: Guys, it isn’t your fault. But we need to make an agreement to take care of Richie. We need to take care of him as best we can because I cannot stand by and watch him fade away. 

Eddie: I agree.

Beverly: I agree.

Mike: I agree.

Ben: I agree.

Bill: I agree. 

Stan: I’ll be back. Richie’s looking through my shit.

Bill: he pulled a sneaky on ya

Beverly: sneaky bastard 

Eddie: I feel bad for laughing this feels like a bad time to laugh

Ben: it’s what Richie would want

Mike: if he were in this chat 

Beverly: true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii  
> I wanted to make it seem like Maggie was distant and sort of used to brushing people off because of the abuse she has probably endured, but sort of softens because of Stan reminding her of Richie. Also I know wentworth is fine in the book but not here


	7. Bill and Stan Finally Man the Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stenbrough fluff is basically all it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was feeling drained and needed something happy... so stenbrough fluff came to be! I’m sorry if you don’t ship it. And I wasn’t trying to make Richie’s abuse seem minor. I just wanted it to seem like he brushed it off and covered it up well. 
> 
> Anyways, love you all!
> 
> Names for this chapter:
> 
> Fucktards a la mode: the complete losers chat  
> God: Richie  
> Spaghett: Eddie  
> Boobs McKenzie: Bev  
> Grandma: Stan   
> Taxes: Bill

[Fucktards a la mode]

God: I’m back bitches

Boobs McKenzie: rich!

Spaghett: are you okay? 

God: I’m fine 

God: just got me a good ol’ smacking

Boobs McKenzie: richie

God: what? i’m fine! it was a one time thing. my dad was super drunk

Spaghett: are you sure it was just a one time thing?

God: yeah he apologized afterwards 

Boobs McKenzie: okay, but if something else happens I’m telling Stan

Boobs McKenzie: and he has like, x ray vision 

Spaghett: ^^

God: lmao

God: speaking of Stan, where is he

God: and mike 

God: and Bill 

God: and Ben 

Spaghett: mike is working on the farm and Ben is at the library with me 

Spaghett: idk where Stan and bill are

Boobs McKenzie: probably making out with each other lmfao 

God: o m g 

God: y e s 

God: I have been trying to get Stan to make a fucking move for the past three months

God: but he’s being a little bitch and won’t do anything 

Spaghett: omg same with Bill 

Spaghett: he’s trying to be all like “nah I’m not ready for that” or “no Stan isn’t gay or bi or pan or whatever” 

Spaghett: b i t c h

Boobs McKenzie: how much do you wanna bet they’re gonna come back to the chat and be all like nO wE arEn’T liKe tHaT 

God: gUys sTOp iT 

Spaghett: wE’Re jUst fRieNds 

God: omg that reminds me

[God has removed Grandma and Taxes from the chat.]

God: i’m bout to expose stan real quick XD 

Spaghett: oh?

Boobs McKenzie: sPiLL tHe tEa

God: i was harassing Stan about if he likes bill or not

God: because he won’t ever give me a straight goddamn answer 

God: but i asked if he DIDN’T like bill as more than a friend

God: and he was just like “... I didn’t say that EXACTLY”

God: and I was like “bitch do you have a crush on him or not”

God: and Stan was like “... maybe”

Spaghett: o h m y g o d

Boobs McKenzie: holy s h i t 

God: i k n o w

Spaghett: Bill did the exact same thing 

Boobs McKenzie: w h a T

God: !!

Spaghett: I was harassing him about Stan and he was like “ugh I MIGHT LIKE HIM, BUT I’M NOT SAYING I DO”

Boobs McKenzie: O M G

God: HOLY SHIT!! 

Spaghett: I KNOW

God: hold on I’m adding them back to the chat

[God has added Grandma and Taxes back to the chat.]

God: brb

[Richie texted Stan at 2:19 P.M.]

Richie: STANLEY

Richie: STANTHONY

Richie: STANIEL 

Richie: STANGELINA

Richie: ANSWER ME YOU COWARD 

Richie: s t a n l e y 

Stan: What in the fires of hell do you want, Richie?

Richie: BILL LIKES YOU

Stan: Richie, no he does not. And even if he did, our relationship can’t go beyond a platonic one. 

Richie: BET

Richie: I’M SHOWING YOU PROOF 

Richie: I’M ASKING HIM MY DAMN SELF

Stan: Richie! Don’t do that!

Richie: YOU CAN’T STOP ME URIS

[Richie texted Bill at 2:22 P.M.]

Richie: Bill 

Richie: Billiam 

Richie: Billford

Richie: BILLIANA 

Bill: what the fuck do you want?

Richie: do you like Stan 

Bill: what kind of question is that?!

Richie: because he loooooves you 

Bill: ?

Richie: do you like Stan 

Bill: um

Richie: that’s not an answer! 

Bill: does he like me? Like seriously. Before I answer.

Richie: duh

Richie: he has for like, ever

Bill: I do like him

Richie: fucking finally

Richie: you admitted it 

Bill: what?

Richie: I knew you liked him 

Richie: I just wanted to hear you say it

Richie: now go tell Stan 

Bill: what?! Why?!

Richie: because it’s killing Bev Eddie and I that you two are still not together

Richie: so go confess your undying love to him before I do it for you

Bill: Jesus fine

[Bill texted Stan at 2:29 P.M.]

Bill: I like you 

Stan: huh?

Bill: I have unspoken sexual feelings regarding the person to whomst I am speaking to. 

Stan: oh.

Stan: I like you too. 

Bill: wait really 

Bill: I was not prepared for that answer

Stan: I do like you. I was petrified of telling you for fear of ruining our friendship.

Bill: oh Stan

Bill: Stan, you wouldn’t have ruined our friendship if I didn’t like you back. Feelings are feelings and we have no control over them 

Bill: but I do like you 

Bill: thus, I have something to ask

Stan: I’m all ears.

Bill: it feels weird to leave it open ended, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend 

Bill: if I’m moving too fast it’s totally fine. I wouldn’t be offended or anything 

Stan: I do.

Bill: you do? 

Stan: I do want to be your boyfriend. Having reciprocated feelings but not wanting to progress further sounds strange to me. So yes. I am now your boyfriend. 

Bill: that was very eloquent 

Stan: Not as eloquent as whatever Trashmouth has prepared for us. 

Bill: oh my god I didn’t even think of that

Stan: Lol. I’m gonna go text Richie now. He’ll be up my ass about it otherwise.

Bill: Lol 

Bill: talk to you later 

Bill: I hope this isn’t weird but, love you 

Bill: sorry if it was I’m new at this

Stan: You’re fine. I love you too. 


	8. Strawberry Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie asks Eddie for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! Enjoy this chapter. Can y’all guess what’s going on with Richie? you probably can because I’m not subtle at all lmao 
> 
> Trigger warning for blood loss. Not anything graphic nor self harm specific
> 
> But enjoy! And if you wanna comment anything, feel free!

[Fucktards a la mode]

Taxes: congrats, Richie 

God: huh

Grandma: Yeah, congratulations.

God: on what 

Grandma: Setting Bill and I up.

Taxes: but guess what, it actually worked you fucking wizard

God: hshshshahahhahuwpwppwpwajsjsjs

God: w h a t

God: I’M A MATCHMAKER

Spaghett: holy shit

Spaghett: Bill and Stan are dating now!?!

Boobs McKenzie: w h a

Boobs McKenzie: A W ES OME 

Mike and Ike: awwww

Gummy bear: ^^

Spaghett: ^^

God: ^^

God: wait 

[God changed Taxes’ username to Grandpa.]

Grandpa: lmao

Grandma: ^^

God: brb guys

God: I have a dick appointment with Eddie’s mom 

Spaghett: Richie I will strangle you 

God: do it 

Spaghett: wait what

God: coward 

God: lmao 

God: k I gtg for real now 

[2 hours later]

[Richie texted Eddie at 5:17 P.M.]

Richie: eds 

Richie: Eddie are you there 

Eddie: yeah what’s up 

Richie: can I ask you something without you asking any questions

Eddie: uh it depends on what it is 

Richie: Eddie please 

Eddie: alright rich, what do you need

Richie: how do you stop bleeding 

Richie: i’ve tried everything and whatever it is won’t stop

Eddie: oh

Eddie: I guess it depends on where you’re bleeding from

Eddie: like if it’s more of a cut or a tear in the tissue 

Richie: what do I do for either

Eddie: apply pressure and clean the wound

Richie: okay thanks

Richie: I’m sorry everything I was googling was fucking not working 

Eddie: it’s fine

Eddie: Are you okay?

Richie: I think so

Richie: I stopped bleeding 

Eddie: ok that’s good

Richie: can I ask you another question

Eddie: sure

Richie: it’s gonna sound weird, and now that I think about it it’s not really a question 

Richie: but I need you to remember this for me

Richie: strawberry milk 

Richie: if I ever say that over text or call or something 

Richie: call the police 

Eddie: what? Why?

Richie: just please

Richie: I don’t have time to explain 

Richie: my dad is coming upstairs and he thinks I’m doing homework 

Richie: so please just remember that and what to do 

Eddie: okay 

[Losers chat but without the Richie]

Eddie: Richie is acting weird 

Beverly: how so

Mike: ^^

Stan: ^^

Ben: ^^

Bill: ^^

Eddie: first, he asks me for advice on how to stop bleeding 

Eddie: second, he tells me that if he ever says “strawberry milk” to call the police 

Eddie: he didn’t give any explanation 

Beverly: oh that can’t be good

Bill: yeah, I have a bad feeling about this

Ben: why would he need a code word?

Mike: he might be in a lot of danger, but he doesn’t want whoever is hurting him to know.

Stan: I’m betting on Wentworth. He’s gotta have something to do with this.

Eddie: yeah.

Beverly: well, we all should listen to him closely. And keep a good eye on him. 

Mike: ^^

Ben: ^^

Stan: ^^

Bill: ^^

Stan: Man, Richie is such a mystery sometimes. I just have no idea what’s going on in his head. Ever. 

Bill: agreed


	9. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD AND RAPE (not too graphic)
> 
> Heya! I’m sorta basing the part where a certain person gets found after being raped after my own experiences, like how you’re drained and just feel tired afterwards (at least I did)   
> This chapter is sort of a vent/coping mechanism, so read with caution

[3 days later]

[Losers chat but without the Richie]

Bill: guys

Bill: Richie hasn’t been to school in three days 

Eddie: yeah

Eddie: he hasn’t been active in the chat either

Stan: What's up with him? Have any of you seen him?

Bev: I’m not sure, I haven’t seen him either

Mike: I haven’t even seen him at the arcade

Ben: uh this is gonna sound weird

Ben: but do you guys know the book “speak”

Stan: Yeah, why?

Beverly: yep

Eddie: no I don’t 

Mike: I don’t :/

Bill: no, what’s it about 

Ben: it’s about this girl who gets raped at a party and it’s her dealing with her issues through art and she’s like depressed and spiraling out of control 

Eddie: Jesus Christ 

Bill: sorry I asked lol

Mike: What does this have to do with Richie, Ben?

Ben: I saw Richie at the library yesterday reading it, which was kind of weird because he never reads that stuff when I’m with him. He reads stuff like “life of pi” and “silence of the lambs” which are pretty dark now that I think abt it but they are a whole different genre

Ben: silence of the lambs and life of pi are psychological thrillers, Speak is a YA novel that’s speaking a moral or message. 

Ben: anyway I just thought it was weird of Richie to read this type of stuff. So I went up to talk to him and he looked like he had been crying, and when I said hi he sorta looked like he forgot that he was even alive

Ben: like I snapped him out of a daze and he didn’t remember what to do or where he was. But he started cracking jokes and he was trying to subtly wipe at his face and I asked where he’d been more than once, but he kept dodging my questions 

Ben: so eventually I left the library after reading with him (though he looked really uncomfortable for some reason) and I said I’d see him soon. and that was it.

Beverly: hm

Stan: Something about this isn’t sitting right with me.

Eddie: same 

Eddie: something is definitely up

Mike: you don’t think something’s going on with Richie involving

Mike: like 

Mike: you know

Mike: r*pe

Bill: I don’t even wanna think about that 

Beverly: this hurts me a lot to say, but I wouldn’t rule that option out. 

Beverly: I vote Eddie and Stan should stop by Richie’s house later to check up on him

Ben: that’s a good idea!

Stan: I’ll bring my phone. Eddie, bring yours, too.

Eddie: will do 

[4 hours later]

Eddie: [copy + pasted from google documents]

we are outside of Richie’s house, Stan decided not to type anything 

hearing piano from inside. Sounds like the song “little talks” by “of monsters and men” but in ballad form.

getting closer to his window (makeshift ladder, it’s old) and hearing soft singing. Think it’s Richie 

standing outside the window. Beautiful singing. Definitely Richie. Didn’t know he could sing like this. Sounds like Billy Joel and Billy Joe Armstrong crossed over. He’s for sure singing “little talks”. One of the most beautiful performances I’ve heard

just listened to him finish his performance. Piano was stunning. Vocals were amazing, although there were some cracks here and there. Sounds like he’d been crying/upset during the song. 

it’s been about two minutes and Richie hasn’t moved from the piano. He’s just been staring down at it. Can’t tell if he’s crying or not 

Richie finally moved. He moved from the piano to his floor, facing away from us. 

we entered in through Richie’s window and Richie greeted us like normal. He had been crying.

asked him what was wrong and he dodged every question. Asked again and he dodged again. Stan did his signature deadpan stare thing and Richie finally just said 

“Just money problems. It’s kinda stressing me out”

Rich just got called down by his dad because he “had a visitor. Something is definitely wrong. A look of dread washed over his face when his father said he had a visitor. Richie also told us we either had to leave or hide somewhere because his dad didn’t want visitors 

Rich went downstairs about 10 minutes ago. Stan and I are hiding in a closet. Haven’t heard anything yet.

been about 15 minutes. Just heard an ear splitting shriek from downstairs. Either Maggie or Richie. Neither option is good. Stan and I are sneaking down there now. 

snuck past Maggie and Wentworth. They were just fine, totally undisturbed. Looking for Richie now. 

checked every room except for the downstairs bathroom. Checking it now. 

Mike: be safe guys

Bill: yeah, Maggie and went are kinda unstable

Beverly: and idk about that ‘visitor’

Ben: ^^

Eddie: we will text you guys what happens 

[7 minutes later]

Eddie: we found Richie 

Beverly: omg what happened

Eddie: decide for yourself

Eddie: [image of a barely conscious Richie lying on the bathroom floor in the oversized t-shirt he was wearing before, except he had no pants or boxers on. His glasses were neatly placed on the counter. Blood pooled beneath him, coming primarily from in between his legs. The blood trailed all the way from the sink to the high window, where there were bloody handprints trailing up and out of the windowsill. There were splatters of what looked to be semen covering Richie’s face, inner thighs, and most likely parts that were obscured by his t-shirt.]

Bill: oh my god 

Mike: we are coming over now 

Ben: all of us

Stan: I’m calling the police. 

Beverly: I’m ready to throw a right hook maggie and wentworth’s way


	10. Announcement

Hey everyone, I just wanted to inform you that this work is discontinued. I just lost motivation in this particular work. Thank you all for your support and kindness, love you guys ❤️


End file.
